Crystals in the Mountain
It has been about two weeks since his last destructive fight and the Jonin of the village have been guarding his room and movements. But Kengo wanted to get out of the village to clear his mind from the whole village looking at him with a weird type of glare. It seemed like they were looking into his soul and judging him by his situation, something that he calls an illness himself. Kengo realized that they will be scared for the rest of their lives from him, they didn't want him, shunning him to a point where Kengo has gone into a deep, dark, dangerous plance in his mind that he can't crawl his way out of. When he goes on missions he feels that everyone just looks down on him and don't want to do anything with him, even complete an important mission. From this he feels like he's bounded by chains within his own mind, not being able to break out of them to reach the Kunai and stick it directly through his heart. He had no friends, no family, no one to look up to, this is whats causing Kengo bloodlust because of all the hatred he just accepts from the villagers and even the higher ranking Shinobi. He looks at his arms and notice the cuts he made himself, not to feel in control of his own actions, not to know that he is his own person. He had cut his arms with the Kunai intended for his heart as a promise he made with himself to protect the village. He gets up from the wooden floor boards. He slumped over the Kunai that had its edges covered in crimson blood. He looked at it, reminding himself of the promise, "I won't give up." he mummers where only he could hear it. He might have just gone insane but instead decided to sneak out of the village. He no longer wanted to stay in the small room his superiors call a home. Though eh would come back, he just simply needed some time to himself to think and not worry about everything around him. He had successfully got out of the village with no one noticing. He made a good distance into the woods and was now quite a distance away from the village. "I just need to think for a bit." he says to himself. As a Jonin Commander in his Village, Ginjo was sent on a mission to Konoha to talk about military assets and whatnot to the Hokage, and some of the other high rank Jonin in the Village. He carried with him a bag of cloths since he knew he would have to stay there a while to ensure the meeting would be settled and have an answer to the Tsuchikage. He looks around the area, and gets familiar with the land and also to maybe bring something up in the meeting. This was not his first meeting about military, he was all to familiar with talking about military from the time he was in the criminal organization in the Land of Earth. Him thinking about his time in the organization brings up bad memories that he wished to keep sealed up in his memory. He did very bad things, unimaginable to some people, he did it, and for him he was very lucky. Most people would of killed him on the spot if he tried to come back to the village, but the Ninja in Iwa didn't he had a new lease on his life. While walking he stops, he notices his restraints on his arms were loosening, he then says to himself, "Crap, looks like I have to take them off then put them back on, I hope no one isn't in the area, because they would most likely feel my chakra and get scared." Ginjo says to himself. He then takes the restraints off them puts them back on and continues to Konoha. Kengo was laying back up against a tree, looking through the holes that the leaves didn't cover, the ones that let light beam down to the ground. He just looked at them, not knowing what to do until he found himself in a familiar place. It was the same place that Kengo found himself when he fought Aoi Uchiha. Crimson Blood crystal walls surrounding him, reminding him of the Kunai with the same crimsion blood on the edges. He saw Kurama's eyes and glared right into them, "So, you called me?" he said in an easy voice that didn't sound frighten at all. With chains rattling, Kurama puts his face closer to the bars. "I felt some sad emotions." Kurama responded in such a deep voice that would of struck terror in anyone bue Kengo had just stand their, still looking right into Kurama's eyes. "Your point is?" Kengo asked. "Why do you need to cause damage to yourself to protect the village?" Kengo looked blankly into Kurama's red eyes with slim slits. "Why do you have to be a bitch?" He asked so calmly. Kurama squinted, "Because you're my Jinchūriki." he comes back with. Kengo grins, "I'll be alright." he said as he comes back to the real world. He looks around and grins. He looks above himself where he sees birds flying from branch to branch. "It will be alright." he whispers to himself and Kurama. Ginjo looks into the sky, thinking about his son, his son was on his first A-Rank mission, and it worried Ginjo a little. He knew his son was playful and didn't take things serious at all times, he knew if he played around during this mission it could be fatal for him. Ginjo also thinks about his teammates, his teammates were also playful, Ginjo then had a glum look on his face. He then comes across a pedestrian trying to lift something back on his carage. Ginjo walks up to the person and helps him lift the box onto the carage. The pedestrian then tries to give him a reward, but he declines it and continues on to Konoha. Kengo had gotten up and started to head towards the road. He felt like going to the hot springs that people normally don't go to since its such a distance away. He quickly got onto to road and almost bumped into an old man that was a little bit taller than him. "Sorry about that." Kengo said. "Yeah its ok kid." Ginjo says as he brushes off the spot where the Kid bumped into him at. Ginjo then looks into the kids eyes, and he could see the evil he had inside him, maybe he could see it because he was once evil to the core. But, Ginjo doesn't say anything and just proceeds on to the village. When Ginjo looked at him with a weird stare, Kengo had wondered why. "Umm, excuse me, but why did you give me that look just then?" Kengo asked. Ginjo stops in his tracks and says, "Because I saw something in you, and to be straight, it was evil and sinister, reminds me of how I use to be not even 10 years ago." Kengo had paused real quick. "Trust me, what you saw evil in my isn't all that evil." He told the old man. Kurama had heard what Kengo said about him. He was shocked but didn't say anything about it to Kengo. "What I saw was a kid not even 18 yet with the look of blood lust in his eyes, me personally I don't like to see that. I'm not one to tell, but what ever is influencing you, you shouldn't listen to them." Ginjo says as he looks back at the kid with a serious look on his face. Kengo brushed it off. "Look old man, whats inside me may seem evil, but without him we would of lost the 4th Shinobi war." Kengo said back with a serious face. "What you have seen, isn't me." Kengo then turns and starts to walk towards the Hot springs once again. Ginjo then thought about what the kid said, he then pieced the context clues together and said, "It seems like your a tailed beast from the clues you gave me. It doesn't matter if the Tailed Beast has hatred inside him, I saw the hatred in you." Ginjo says as he then walks towards Konoha. Kengo froze in his spot. "Maybe there is hatred in me." as he grips his hands into a fist. "But you shouldn't be so quick to say if there is hatred in someone." He silently says, though enough for the man to hear him. The wind then blows with leaves from the trees passing by, making Kengo's hair flow in the direction of the wind. As his hair covered his eyes, then uncovered it showed the eyes of Kurama. But then they quickly went away, being suppressed by Kengo himself. As that happened, Kurama was a tab bit shock on how Kengo was able to suppress his chakra that quickly, though he hadn't tried to force it out. "Maybe, do you know a shorter way to your village?" Ginjo Asks. Kengo looks back at the man. "No not really. You could try to take a passage in the woods but it does confuse you sometimes. Just go through that opening if you want." Kengo points to a dirt trail that leads into the woods. "Thanks kid." Ginjo says, as he then goes the way the boy tells him to.